Xeadas/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Ethernight is known for the diversity of its residents, always helpful and keen on cooperating with the Empire to prosper. But even there were still some outsiders; One of them was a race of Lykos, the humanoidal Wolfs. They wanted to live independently, without any contact with the Empire, mostly because of their religious believes. They believe that any form of alliance with humans will turn the member of said tribe into a weak servant, gladly working for someone without any hesitation. But when the times went dire, there was no place for these superstitions. The disease that spread upon the Empire also affected the tribe. Only a few members managed to stay untouched by it. Xeadas was one of Lykos who liked to call themselves as "pure", but the times got dire, and there was no room for scratching the old wounds. He knew that he had to take action, so therefore, he left the tribe and went to the Empire to ask for help. After talking to the Empress herself, she assigned him as a temporary member of her Veterans so that he could join their mission: To find a cure for this sickness. And with that, Xeadas ventured onward to save his tribe. He split up with the rest of the Veterans and went to the great "Mountains of Courage", the Mountains named after the great explorer who was travelling for 6 months straight to get to the top, never taking a single step back. The biggest problem was the everlasting snow and cold, but Xeadas was convinced that there would be the salvation of the Empire and his people. But once he reached the mountains, things started to get worse. Xeadas saw a strange-looking entity, it was like an Ice Elemental, but not made by a wizard's hand. He was unable to get a closer look, though, because the creature locked Xeadas in a gigantic ice block and left him to die in this prison. Several months passed on and everyone seemed to have forgotten Xeadas, but he not only survived, but also even managed to free himself. Not due to his endurance or just because of pure luck, though. It was due to the fact that the creature also cursed him, turning him into a hybrid of a Wolf and pure Ice. All he could feel now is the cold embrace of death and, at the same time, the boiling rage only vengeance can create. He wanted to meet the other Veterans for help in this matter, but since he was unable to contact anyone, he went to the Empire. There, he saw the ruins of the Prime Gate and the struggle of his brothers-in-arms against the Duskbringer. A Veteran who was currently resting from this battle informed him about the situation, including the death of Ramilda Solsworn, the Empress. Xeadas knew that he has nothing left to lose, that he has to take action, so he rejoined the Veterans and was willed to fight at their side and fight for any Wolf who might still be alive. Thus, he took a sip of the Phoenix' Tears and moved towards the former Empire. :"Not even death can hold me back, and that says a lot." — Xeadas Changelog **Damage reduced from to **The first target hit now also takes 50% bonus damage **Slow increased from % to % **Slow duration reduced from 3 to **Cooldown reduced from 12 to **Mana cost reduced from to * **Mana cost reduced from 75 to 25 16/06/2015 * **First target stun duration increased from to * **Duration increased from to 8 **Mana cost reduced from 100 to 75 **Cooldown reduced from 25 to * **Now roots enemies instead of stunning them **Root duration increased from to 19/11/2014 *Now have bonus magic resistance, scaling with levels 25/10/2014 * **Radius increased from 110 to 140 * **Damage reduced from to **Damage to minions and neutral monsters increased from to * **Damage reduced from to **Mana cost increased from 100 to 150 23/10/2014 *Added }} Trivia *Xeadas's fun name is Not . *Xerdas is a Galician word, which translates to "frost"